Dear Starfire
by xOraclex
Summary: Robin has decided to leave the Teen Titans to go back to Gotham and fight crime with Batman, and he leaves Starfire a note...CHPT 2 ADDED BECAUSE OF A COMPLAINT. IT TELLS WHY ROBIN LEFT! BatGirlXRobin fans plz read. StarXRobin fans, this may make u cry.
1. The note

Dear Starfire,

This note is to tell you that I'm leaving Titan Tower.

For good.

I have already left, so don't bother to go to my room to see if I'm still there.

I want you to tell everyone that I'm gone for me.

I'm going back to where I came from.

I just can't stay here anymore.

Tell Cyborg he's the new leader now.

Tell Raven to control her powers.

Tell Beastboy it's OK to joke around sometimes.

And as for you,

Well,

I just want to let you know

I was never the right guy for you.

You deserve someone better.

Way better.

I not only left my Partner behind when I left,

But I also left behind someone I loved.

And now, I want to be with her.

And I just realized it.

So I am leaving because I want to start over again,

Back in the place I came from,

Where I belong.

I hope you understand.

Robin


	2. Memories of Babs

**Hi everyone,**

**After some complaints and a lot of thought, I have decided to add on to "Dear Starfire" as not just a letter, but a story. Since I don't want to get rid of the great reviews I received, (Yeah, whether you criticized or praised, I luv ya!) I just added the story to the next chapter on here. The purpose of this is to show everyone why Robin left, and why he suddenly loved Batgirl (Babs). If you like the RobinXBatgirl couple, please read my other story, "First Date" (That doesn't need an explanation, does it? ;) **

**So Em, this one's for you. Hope you enjoy!**

**xOraclex**

It had been a hard, exhausting day as the Teen Titans slumped into Titan Tower. It was pitch dark, and already 10:00 pm.

"What a day." sighed Starfire, rubbing her head. "I need the Earth pill Earthlings call "Aspirin."

Beast Boy groggily walked over to the couch, plopped down, grabbed to remote, and turned on the TV. Cyborg joined him as he channel-surfed .

"1,287 channels, and there's nuthn' to watch!" said Cyborg angrily. Raven was emerging from the kitchen, now with a tub of hot popcorn. "Please," She said, rolling her eyes, "there has to be at least _one_ thing on." She grabbed the remote away and flipped the next channel up. A basketball game was on.

Beast Boy's once saggy eyes suddenly popped open excitedly. "All right!"

Starfire began munching the popcorn, then scanned the room anxiously. "Where is friend Robin?"

Her eyes met his, but he looked away. He was in the darkest part of the room, the only part not lighted by the TV. He was leaning up against the wall, now starring into space.

She flew over, and grabbed his hand with both of hers, and playfully tugged.

"Come, friend Robin! Don't you want to watch men in uniform dribbling an orange ball?"

He let go, allowing his hand to come dully to his side.

"No thanks."

"Then…why don't we just talk in the kitchen, like we always do when you feel bad?"

Normally, he would have taken her up on this offer, but for some reason, he didn't feel like it.

He shook his head, still not looking at her.

Now she took his hand in her own again.

"Is everything OK?"

He looked into her pale-green eyes. For the first time, they didn't entrance him.

"No. No, it's not."

"What's wrong?"

He let go again. "Nothing. I…I really honestly don't know. I must be out of it today."

He looked up at her again, seeing a worried look on her face.

"You know what? I don't feel good. I'm gonna go to my room, is that OK?"

Raven, now noticing that Starfire was gone so long, had flown over and said, "Is something wrong?"

Robin covered his ears. "No!" he yelled. The room became quiet. They had never seen him this way.

He realized what he had just done. He sighed.

"Sorry, guys. Something has come over me…I…I'm going to bed."

He turned to go to his room, leaving all four of his partners behind in utter shock.

----

Robin came into his room and slammed the door, ran to the bed, and became pounding his pillow profusely. _Why am I acting like this? I've never acted like that to Star of Raven before! Something doesn't feel right…_

Finally, he stopped, and got under the covers, and tried to go to sleep, inhaling and exhaling as slowly as he could. He turned to see his dresser. A picture of him and Star was framed on there, each of them laughing and giving each other bunny ears. They had gone to one of those picture booths, and had only paid 50 cents for it.

He turned to face the other way, and soon fell into a deep sleep.

----

It was black, and cold. Robin, still in his costume, found himself in a dark world, where nothing was going on.

"Hello?" His voice echoed.

No answer.

He shivered, clutching his arms. Suddenly, he heard something.

"Dick?"

He turned. There was Barbara.

Barbara Gordon.

His old girlfriend.

"Babs?"

Her hair was blowing, even though there was no wind.

He was overjoyed to see her, after all these years!

He went over to hug her, but she refused. Once he was close up, he saw she was crying.

"Why did you leave me, Dick?"

He was speechless. "Well, I—"

"You wanted to start over. Why?"

"Because…" he started. "Because I didn't like Batman anymore."

"But what about me? You didn't like me either, did you?"

"That's not true!" He said. "I…I loved you!"

"Then why did you leave? You promised you'd come back. And you didn't!" she questioned again. A tear slowly fell from her face. Dick couldn't bear to see this.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Babs,—"

She immediately disappeared.

"No!"

He felt a sudden rush of wind, knocking him, shivering, to his knees.

Batman and Alfred appeared.

"You left because you didn't love her."

Dick yelled, "It's not true! It's a lie!"

Alfred looked at him sadly. "She'll never forgive you now."

They both disappeared, and Dick was now in the batcave.

There was Babs again, now in her costume and cowl, sitting alone on the batcave floor with her head down.

He rushed to her. "I'm sorry! I'll come back!"

She didn't seem to hear him. She looked over at Bruce, who was over by the combat. "It's so lonely here without Dick."

Bruce turned to face her, and said sadly, "I know."

"I don't think I'll be able to forgive him if he comes back." Her voice seemed to echo eternally. Suddenly, it was black again.

Dick was alone.

With one last cry, he yelled, "I'll come back!" It echoed throughout the vast nothingness.

Soon, he couldn't breath. The area around him was twisting. "_Help!_" he choaked out, and drew his final breath.

----

Robin sprang upright out of the bed.

"Barbara!"

Silence.

He looked around, breathing in short, at the area around him.

He was in his room, in his own bed, still at Titan Tower. He breathed a sigh of relief.

It had all been a dream.

Robin cracked open the door and peered into the hallway. It was dark and quiet.

He closed the door, and turned on the light.

His hand reached under his bed, where he kept all of his most favorite things.

There was a box labeled " Dick" with a heart next to it. Yep, it was the one Babs had helped him pack. He hadn't opened this box in three years. He touched it lovingly, and blew off all the dust that had gathered.

He closed his eyes, remembering when she had packed it for him…

"_Here's the last box." Babs said, setting it on his bed. _

"_Thanks." _

_He went over to his closet, and pulled a few clothes out, leaving the hangers there. She watched him intently. "Where will you go?" she asked, innocently. _

"_somewhere."_

_She rolled her eyes. "…Over the rainbow." _

_She suddenly got sad. "Why are you doing this?No one is making you leave!"_

_He stopped. "I just can't stay here anymore."_

"_I need a better answer than that."_

_He went on packing._

"_Was it something I did?" she said quietly. _

"_No way!"_

"_Then why?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Dick closed his suitcase, grabbed his boxes, and started toward the door._

_This was goodbye._

_Barbara turned away. She didn't want him to see she was crying. _

"_Babs."_

_She turned, face wet and stained with hurt and sadness._

_He rested his hand on her cheek._

"_I'll come back." He whispered._

_This made her cry harder. "No, you won't. You'll settle down and…"_

_She looked deep in his eyes. "…find a new girlfriend." She whispered._

"_No, I won't." he said, firmly. "Stay strong, Barbara. I will come back someday."_

"_No." she said, sadly. "I know you better than you know yourself. You won't come back, ever. And you'll find another redhead that's better than me."_

"_No. I promise you that."_

_He pulled her into a hug, and kissed her for the last time. Once parted, she whispered, _

"_I love you, Dick."_

_He squeezed her hand. "I love you, too."_

_Then, he left, leaving Babs standing there, crying in his room._

Dick opened his eyes again. That was the most painful experience he had ever had. It made his heart sink whenever he saw Babs that sad.

He finally decided to open the box.

He smelled a wave of perfume. It smelled like Babs. She had probably spirtzed it all over his stuff. He smiled.

Typical Barbara.

He pulled out a movie ticket. It was a stub from their first date at the movie theatre.

Then, there was a batarang, his own, with the ® insignia on it, the very original and first one he ever had. He ran a hand over it.

Then, a mixture of pictures.

Dick and Babs by the pool.

Dick and Babs playing with the hose.

Dick and Babs having a ketchup fight.

Dick and Babs at the baseball game.

Dick and Babs eating cotton candy.

Dick and Babs.

All of them.

One particularly touched him. It was a picture of them in a picture booth, similar to the one on his dresser of him and Star, except this one was in black and white. It was a picture of two very young batkids, about 11 and 12. Babs was laughing cheerfully, with her eyes closed, and almost looked embarrassed. Dick had his arm around her, and was kissing her on the cheek. The picture became wet. He touched his face.

He was crying.

For the first time since he became Robin,

He cried.

Dick put the picture over the picture of him and Star. It looked so much better.

He pulled out a small cute bear next. It was what he had won for her at the county fair. He remembered she had named him "Richie" short for "Richard.

So many memories.

He went through all the things, laughing at all the silly stories he and Babs wrote,

Soon, the entire box was empty.

All of its contents were spewed all over the ground. He looked into the box again.

Hidden in a corner, barely even noticeable because of all the dust, was a piece of paper, all folded up neatly. He grabbed it. The front said "Open me!" in purple ink.

It was from Babs.

_Dear Dick,_

_I hope you have made it safely to the "somewhere" you were talking about. You are probably enjoying the company of many people, have a new girlfriend and a new partner. It is so lonely and echoie here in the batcave as I write this. I am all alone. I am trying not to cry. This is preparing me for what is to come._

_When you leave._

_No more Batgirl and Robin, or Batman and Robin. Now, it's just plain Batgirl._

_She has no one but herself._

_Bruce is going to miss you, I can tell from the looks he is giving me as he is sitting at the combat. _

_I miss you._

_So, so much._

_I know you are never going to come back, ever. I know you too well, Dick._

_I cry every day for you. Don't you see?_

_I love you._

_I can't survive without you._

_So please, please, I beg to you with all my heart,_

_Will you come home?_

_If you don't, I understand. You are probably enjoying yourself so much, you haven't even got this letter. _

_It's just as well._

_All my love,_

_Barbara_

Dick was in utter shock.

And he just realized it,

He couldn't live without her, either.

He had to leave.

Now.

But, he couldn't just leave without reason. He had to write a note. He didn't have time to write everyone one. But to who?

Starfire.

He jotted down the note, and tip-toed into her bedroom. She was sleeping soundly, hugging her blankets. He carefully slipped it under her pillow. Then, he also realized something.

He lied.

He _did_ get a new redhead girlfriend.

Starfire.

That was another reason he had to leave,

He had to tell Babs he was sorry.

He got all his things, just as he had left Wayne Manor,

Got it all on his Robin motorcycle,

And left.

Just like that.

_I'm coming Babs. _

_Because I love you, too._

**So, we all assume Robin makes it to Gotham City and re-unites with Barbara, and the Titans have to go on without him - I hope it wasn't too much for the RobinXStarfire fans, and I hope the BatgirlXRobin fans (like me) loved it! After this, I plan on writing "Dear Starfire" part 2, which is of course, as you guessed it, Robin's journey to Gotham and romantic reunion with Barbara. (But I need reviews :) Well, I hope this satisfied you, Em. It satisfied me.**

**xOraclex**


End file.
